


Undyne and the feet

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [47]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne gives the reader a footjob.





	Undyne and the feet

While you’re rubbing yourself against Undyne’s ultrawarm blue-toned back, letting your hands wander over her sides, poke at her gills, feeling her squirm against you, clawed hand leaving thin red marks along your chest, she flips suddenly, takes your face in her hands, nuzzles herself against you. “Want to try something?” she asks and you ask her what but she shakes her head, eyes grinning, smile lines fracturing out from the corners. “Close your eyes,” she tells you, and you lean back, close your eyes, feel yourself grow hyperaware of her motions. You feel her slide around, feel her tightly muscled ass rub against your legs, feel her foot trace its nimble way down your stomach –

“What are you doing?” you ask her, popping one eye open. She sits up, points at you.

“Close your eyes!” she tells you again, half-laugh blooming in her throat. You let your gaze wander downwards to her chest, see her breasts hanging free in her t-shirt, no bra, pressing outward faintly, thin concaves on the front of her shirt. You can see the outlines of her dark areolas faintly through the fabric –

“Okay,” you say, closing your eyes, laying back down. Undyne watches you for a moment, then her foot begins its slow journey down you again. You can feel the claws digging at your skin and you reach down, lay a hand lightly on her shin, feel the muscle, hear the light smack of moving tissue as she grins at your touch.

Her foot is resting just on your penis, and the pressure is getting you hard. She can feel it, you can tell from the way she rubs back and forth impatiently, eager for your erection. After what feels like forever she’s satisfied (with the way you’re thrusting yourself back against her, the way your pre has started to leave a dark patch on your shorts, with how her heel rubs against your balls each time you press against her, who knows?) and curls her toes forward, latches them onto your waistband, pulls. You flop free, draw yourself tightly back against your stomach, and her foot skims delicately over your hardon. The arch of her foot is so soft, you think as she presses it against you, and as she angles herself to make sure her claws don’t scrape your sensitive member you risk a glance down, make eye contact. Undyne is flushed, lightly breathless. She has a hand up her shirt, clenched over her breast, running a finger over her nipple in light circles. She gives you a predatory grin, all teeth and sharp angles, and you smile at her, breath catching in your throat as she increases the pace. Her foot is slippery with your precum and she bites her lip, staring down at your cock as she focuses, makes sure she isn’t going too hard. You can see the muscles in her thighs tensing even as you can feel the familiar rising heat at the base of your cock and you squeeze her calf, let out a little noise, see her grin grow wider.

When you come she rubs you fast and hard and you spatter all over her foot. You shudder a little, press forward against her, and she lets one claw poke the sensitive head of your cock, laughs when you twitch away. For a moment you can only lay there and breathe and stare at Undyne and she draws her foot back, inspects it, sees the sticky web of cum stuck between her toes. She runs a finger across the blade of her foot, pops it into her mouth, makes an exaggerated noise of delight, then while you’re still recovering she hops off to the bathroom, leaving small dripped spots of white in a loose trail.

**Author's Note:**

> More fetish stuff. Pretty obvious in this case. Personally I think the thing about Undyne eating the cum from between her toes is pretty gross but there's no accounting for taste, I guess.


End file.
